As is well known, amplifiers are frequently classified in accordance with the mode of operation i.e. class A, B, C, and AB for example. Also, it is well known that the maximum theoretical efficiency of a class B amplifier is about 78.5% while class AB amplifiers with a performance intermediate class A and class B amplifiers frequently have a plate efficiency which is only in the range of about 35 to 50%. Thus, such systems are subject to relatively poor efficiency and large loss of power which is deleterious to apparatus and particularly transistor and heat sink costs.